Historia de un japonés enamorado
by xjapan
Summary: Por un pequeño malentendido Kiku Honda un tímido e inocente japonés conocerá a la chica que pondrá su mundo de cabeza ¿sera este amor a primera vista? MEXIPAN


Historia de un japonés enamorado

One shot

Hola ¿como estanbi? espero que bien bueno esta es una idea que me surgió después de leer el fic estereotipos mexicanos de mi amiga Yani-ko espero les guste

Hetalia no me pertenece sino que pertenece a su respectivo creador Hidekad Hiramuya

Recién salia de la escuela un jovencito de rasgos asiáticos quien se acababa de mudar de su amado Japón para vivir en la ciudad de México sus padres eran fotográfos así que el y sus hermanos viajaban constantemente con ellos el pensaba que no era nada interesante ese lugar hasta que vio un par de chicas yendo por su camino a una de ellas se le había caído la cartera y en un acto de amabilidad intento alcanzarlas para devolvérsela pero las cosas se salieron de control y el pobre término tropezando con sus propios pies llamando la atención de las chicas .

¿y en que acabo todo este asunto? Se preguntaran bueno una de ellas malinterpretó las cosas y casi lo mata a golpes

Adela-MALDITO BASTARDO LADRON (lo sigue golpeando ) ¿NO ME VEZ A LA CARA?

Lucia-YA DEJALO LO VAS A MATAR (sujeta a su hermana y por fin logra quitársela de ensima) pobresito que pena ¿estas bien?

Para cuando el chico alzó la mirada noto a una chica muy enfurecida y al otro lado la chica mas linda que había visto en su vida el japonés se quedo estático al verla claro que el encantador momento fue interrumpido por la otra chica

Adela-no sientas pena es un ladrón

Lucia-quisa no, ah ya se se me cayo la cartera y estaba tratando de alcanzarnos para devolvermela ¿no es así?

Kiku-¿eh? A si es amm mi nombre es Kiku Honda me acabo de mudar aqui

Lucia- bueno mucho gusto Kiku soy Lucia y ella es mi hermana Adela

Mas tarde al llegar a su casa decidió poner en orden sus ideas no se podía quitar de la mente a esa muchacha ¿sera amor a primera vista? No lo sabia si bien a sus 16 años había escuchado de eso en su tierra natal no se imagino que fuera así , pero ahora tenia dos preguntas en la cabeza ¿que era eso del amor? Y ¿si eso era amor que debía hacer?

Recurrir a su familia imposible sus padres trabajan todo el día y sus hermanos Sakura lo trataba aun como a un niño y Kuro solo se reiría de el por suerte recordó que durante sus constates viajes había hecho varios amigos en el camino algunos eran mayores que el y quizá lo ayudarían

1 Gilbert Bladmitsh

Gilbert-vaya amigo tiempo sin hablar ¿en que puede ayudarte el asombroso yo?

Kiku-konishiwa Gilbert san te parecerá absurdo lo que voy a preguntarte así que promete que no te reirás

Gilbert-claro amigo

Lástima que no cumplio esa promesa porque ya que su amigo japonés terminó de contarle su historia soltó la carcajada en ese momento

Gilbert-jajaja mein gott que risa

Kiku-Gilbert prometiste que no te reirías

Gilbert- lo siento pero es tan gracioso no se que es mas gracioso el que casi te mate una chica o el que te hayas enamorado a primera vista de alguien a quien conociste hace dos horas jajaja

2 Heracles Karpusi

Ya que Gilbert no había podido ayudarlo recurrió a su amigo Heracles lástima que a mitad de la historia se quedara dormido para gran molestia del japonés

Kiku-baka(traducción idiota)

3 Lovino Vargas

Su tercera opción fue Lovino Vargas un malhumorado italiano que solo se molesto con el porque creía que era un tonto

Lovino-¿ANGEL?¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? CHE PALLE ES UNA MUJER MALDICION Y TODAS SON VENENO

Kiku-te recuerdo que tienes una hermana Lovino san

Lovino-por eso lo digo bastardo

Voz femenina-veee fratello (y hablando de la reina de Roma )

Lovino-no puede ser maldicion ¿que es lo que quieres sorella?

Felicia-¿con quien hablas fratello? Ah ya vi ciao Kiku vee

Kiku-konishiwa Felicia san

Las cosas se salieron de control entre los hermanos italianos pues Feli quería saber quien era esa chica que le había robado el corazón y Lovino lo había desanimado diciéndole que las chicas latinas solo buscaban galanes de comercial europeos y el no era nada de eso

Kiku(suspiro) no, ella no es así su mirada me dice que ella es una maravillosa persona

4 Antonio Fernández Carreiro

El último de sus amigos al que recurrió fue Antonio un joven español que era un poco mayor que el y en su opinión la voz de la razón en medio de esos lunáticos

Antonio-lamento informaros que os hemos perdido chaval por lo que me contáis te has enamorado completamente tío

Kiku-¿que crees que deba hacer Antonio san?

Antonio-pues ganar su corazón tío ¿que mas? No hagas caso a lo que Lovino os diga y por lo que me dices creo que ella corresponderá a vuestros sentimientos solo hay que arriesgarse chaval

Quizás su amigo español tenía razón no podía darse por vencido si no lo intentaba primero así que hará todo lo que este en sus manos para ganar el corazón de aquella flor que había robado su corazón desde el momento en que la vio

Fin

Hola bueno aquí esta este one shot muchas gracias a mi amiga Yani-ko por animarme a escribir nos leemos pronto


End file.
